Majutsu no Kurisumasu
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: Four part mini series Complete! The plan is underway to organize a Christmas party for Kamijou Touma, can girls work together to pull off this stunt?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _What's there to say? This is my [__**Toaru Christmas Project**__] that I've been working for the last two weeks. I've attempted to include as many characters as I feel that I am capable of without sacrificing quality. For the characters that a noticeably left out, I must apologized if any of them are your favorites, my reason for not including them is simply because I do not feel comfortable enough to depict their personalities accurately and I rather leave them out completely than to butcher their character._

_That said, please enjoy my work and have a merry Christmas!_

* * *

"_**Do They Know it's Christmas Time at all?"**_

Christmas Day.

Possibly the biggest celebration in the world aside from "New Year's Day".

A holiday observed generally on December 25 to commemorate the birth of the Son of God, the central figure of Christianity. The date is not known to be the actual birthday of Jesus, and may have initially been chosen to correspond with either the day exactly nine months after some early Christians believed Jesus had been conceived, the date of the winter solstice on the ancient Roman calendar, or one of various ancient winter festivals.

Christmas is central to the Christmas and holiday season, and in Christianity marks the beginning of the larger season of Christmastide, which lasts twelve days.

"_Although nominally a Christian holiday, Christmas is also widely celebrated by many non-Christians, and many of its popular celebratory customs have pre-Christian or secular themes and origins-_"

"That's fine and all, but my question was- What do you plan to do on that wonderful day?" Maika asked patiently.

In a city where 80% of the population consist of students, even weekends does not feel like weekends at all in Academy City when most students get called back for remedial classes, and this always include Kamijou Touma. Bored of being confined to the dormitory, Index decided to find Maika to share her woes and empty stomach.

The subject of their conversation immediately changed to Christmas.

"Well, the big event isn't really Christmas day itself, but rather the day before it- Christmas Eve. Similar to how the countdown on New Years' Day Eve is always bigger than the actual New Years Day celebration." Maika paused to take a slip of her tea. "So I was wondering what are your plans with Kamijou Touma for that day? If you guys have nothing in mind, my brother and I were thinking of inviting you guys to come over for dinner."

Index's eyes immediately lit up.

"Dinner!"

"Yes yes... So how about it?"

Index considered it for a moment.

"If Touma's okay with it then I'm okay with it... I've never spent Christmas before so I don't really know what to do."

"UGH? Serious? But as a Sister I thought..."

She wasn't exactly lying, but Index wasn't actually telling the whole truth. Because of her... '_Conditions_' in the past Index had gone through a memory wipe once every year. Even if she had spend Christmas with someone, it's more than likely that there will be no recollection of it at the end of every year.

"Well it was a turbulent time..."

"I-I see... Well that wouldn't do! I insist that both you and Kamijou Touma join us for Christmas Eve!"

_Come to think of it, that would also mean that Touma doesn't remember spending Christmas either... _

"Why not instead we get everybody together for a big Christmas eve party?"

"EH? Aisa? You were here?" Index exclaimed loudly.

"... That recurring joke should have a limit, whose dorm do you think you're using right now?"

"Ahh my bad, I forgot..."

"...That perfect memory of yours needs checking."

The quiet girl with long beautiful black hair sat down beside them with drinks.

"Ah that's right Himegami-san, almost everybody in your dorm has gone home for Christmas right? That's sad... Nobody should spend Christmas alone... That settles it! For the sake of Himegami who is alone, and the Sister who had never spent Christmas before-"

"I-I don't think Touma spent Christmas before either...!"

Himegami raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Index nervous.

"Er, he told me once before? Heheh?"

"...And Kamijou as well! I, Tsuchimikado Maika would swear on my title as First Class Maid (_In Trainin_g) to throw you guys the BIGGEST! BADDEST! Christmas Dinner Party this side of Academy City!"

Index and Himegami clapped in support.

"Will there be food?"

"There will be mountains of food!"

"That's my favorite kind of food!"

"...I know you two are excited, but could you not step on other people's table?"

But both Index and Tsuchimikado Maika were too fired up to cool down now.

* * *

The first day of the week in School.

"Eh? A Christmas Party?" Fukiyose dropped her Onigiri. "For Kamijou?"

"Yes, according to that Sister that keeps budging into class looking for him, neither of them had celebrated Christmas before, so we thought of throwing a big party this year for them."

"Wait, the Sister never celebrated Christmas before?"

"Apparently those were turbulent times she said... Anyway I was wondering if you would like to join us, unless you have something else to attain to?"

For reasons that don't matter right now, Himegami Aisa, Fukiyose Seiri and a good portion of the students from their class had to stay behind in class on this week.

"No that's not it, but have you thought it through yet? Parties are harder to organize and even harder to execute? And despite what you do, they never turn out the way you want them to..."

"No problem... We've planned it by ourselves already... Or at least, that's what a First Class Maid (_in Training_) told me."

"Maid? From that Maid school?"

Himegami nodded.

"That's somewhat reassuring, those girls have been known to pull off miracles... But still... What about venue? Food? Entertainment and other logistics? You're also going to need a sizable manpower support... No matter how 'first class' she is, one person can't handle all that by herself-"

That's it. That was the opening Himegami had been waiting.

"- You're right, if she had someone to help her, it might be a lot easier..."

***Flashback***

"_As frustrating as it is to admit, I'm going to need some help organizing this party. Himegami-san, could you ask that busty friend of yours that was on the Daihaseisai organizing committee to help out? With her leadership and management skills on board it would really help speed up the process..."_

"_No problem, Seiri is an addict that gets her high from managing stuff, it shouldn't be too hard to sucker her into our cause..."_

***End of Flashback***

"...That was probably what you were thinking right, Aisa-san?" Fukiyose stared at her best friend accusingly after that quick flashback. "So when you said that you've planned everything yourself, what you really mean is _'Fukiyose-san can plan everything for you', _am I right?"

"...As expected of my brilliant best friend."

Fukiyose-san sighed at Himegami's confession.

"Fine, but don't get the wrong idea, I'm not doing this for Kamijou, it just so happens that I couldn't catch the last plane home, understand?"

The busty-health-freak girl utter those words without a single hint of shame or embarrassment.

"...What's with that embarrassing 'tsundere' response?"

"What 'tsundere' response?"

"You've just gave the 'tsundere' answer... And it was word for word."

"Huh? Which part?"

"_I...You..."_

"Himegami, I think you've been hanging out with the idiots too much."

The misunderstood girl rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"...I think so too."

Fukiyose patted her friend on the head.

"Right then..."

Fukiyose takes a short breath and hides her face with both hands, and then raises them both behind her head at once, sweeping her back hair behind her ears perfectly. After that, she fixes her hair clips.

Fukiyose forehead DX mode.

She's serious.

Fukiyose goes to the podium and cleanly clears the blackboard before addressing the remaining classmates.

"_**EVERYONE**! I have an announcement to make! And **NONE** of you jokers have any say in it!"_

* * *

Misaka Mikoto felt lethargic.

"So even in a city of science and logic, Christmas still have a place in everyone's heart... There's even rumors that a total of one hundred water, wind and ice Espers would come together to create a white Christmas this year!"

As the third strongest Level 5 wanders down the streets of the 7th School District, she finds herself surrounded by red, white and golden decorations everywhere. Kuroko had her usual Judgment business which means Uiharu would be busy as well, and Saten had extra classes to attend to as well.

Sometimes it's lonely to be an honor student.

Actually, Mikoto had the option of leaving Academy City for Christmas to spend time with her family. But this year she felt like celebrating that day with her friends here in the city.

_And possibly w-with... with... w-w-with... _The young girl blushed at that thought.

_Alone at night... Beside a burning log... Cuddle up side by side for warmth... White snow outside... Underneath a mistletoe and..._

Mikoto's mind temporarily went blank as she fried out her circuits.

Even as the weather sank to a chilling temperature, the Railgun was still brimming with blazing hot electrifying passion.

_I change my mind, I'm lucky that Kuroko and the girls aren't here..._ Mikoto thought as she tries to vent off the extra heat from her cherry red face.

_Meow!_

The sound of the cat's cry alert Misaka to another person's presence.

"!"

Misaka's shoulders jerked as a nun with silver hair and green eyes popped up beside her.

Not exactly a rival, but not entirely a friend either, Misaka Mikoto and a stormy relationship with the girl called Index.

"Ugh? Don't just appear like that all of a sudden!"

Index responded with a long groan which for once, didn't come from her stomach.

Now Mikoto was starting to get worry.

***Flashback***

"_Of course, we couldn't let the main guest of honor get a wind of our plans- Sister-san is here with us so there's no helping it, but we'll need to divert Kamijou Touma's attention elsewhere!"_

"_Oh I can do that!"_

_Index volunteered her services in hopes that it would mean that she would get to spend more time with Touma... And this time it's for a purpose._

"_Don't worry, I already have a plan to get my brother to handle it so don't worry. I have an even greater assignment for you!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm placing you in charge of getting a present for Kamijou Touma!"_

"_Me?"_

"_Of course, you're the one who spent the most time with him! You're the perfect person to get him a Christmas present!"_

"_B-But...!"_

_Himegami stared daggers at the silver-haired girl._

"_Don't screw this up."_

"_Uguu!"_

***End of Flashback***

"A Christmas party huh... That sounds nice..."

"I don't know how to buy a present for Touma! Hey _Tanpatsu (Short-Hair)_! Do you know what to get for Touma? You've spent a lot of time with him as well right?"

"M-M-ME? I-I don't really... I mean... I..." Misaka fumbles with her words adorably.

The two girls ended up sitting on an empty bench.

A minute of silence had passed without any words being said from those two.

"Hey... _Tanpatsu_ knows as well right? This would be Touma's first Christmas since his memories..."

Of course, how could she forget.

"...Yeah."

"I want it to be special for him..."

Index spoke earnestly.

"S-Special...!"

"But as it turns out I can't even buy a present for him... 103 000 books and not one of them could tell me what to do..."

"You... Are really taking this pretty hard on yourself huh..."

Index turned her head to face Mikoto.

"Say, why don't you join us?" She asked.

Mikoto was rather taken back by her sudden invitation.

"What? Are you okay with that?"

The silver haired sister smiled brightly.

"It's fine it's fine, and I'm sure it would make Touma very happy to see you at the party!"

"Eh...EHHH? W-Would it really make him happy?"

Index nodded.

The prospect that her erotic- no, '_passionate_' fantasies might actually come true, Mikoto hastily accepts the invitation with an air of disinterest.

"I-I guess I could join you for awhile... I mean, I don't have anything planned so-"

Index suddenly exploded with excitement.

"YAY! Now my mission is complete!"

"Wait, WHAT? What do you mean by-"

"The only thing I can think of that Touma would like is either girls or injuries, and _Tanpatsu_ is the 2-in-1 package, so..."

"IS THAT THE REAL REASON WHY YOU'VE INVITED ME!"

Before Mikoto could get her answer, Index was already dragging her away to get her '_wrapped_'.

* * *

Inside the pitch black room, where the lights aren't turned on...

('It needs confirmation,' Misaka 10033 searches through the network and settles these memories of information in the best way possible.)

('Right now, the Misaka Sister currently in 80 countries in the world and under 19 organizations have acquired various transportation to get to Japanese, is this information accurate?' Misaka 10033 asks a question to an unspecified number of people.)

('This is positive in Sevilla,' Misaka 10854 gives an affirmative reply.)

('I have confirmed plans to leave Schleswig,' Misaka 18770 reports.)

('It can be said that Novosibirsk has already obtained the necessary means,' Misaka 19999 also reports.)

(Also from Novosibirsk, according to reports, they are trying to get and repair the essential 'core', that is to be sent to Academy City. If there is no 'core', the mission cannot proceed, Misaka 20000 adds.)

('Right now, only 24 flights into Academy City have been registered' Misaka 10044 concludes.)

('The remaining individuals have already found alternate means to cross into the border via land vechicles Misaka 14002 infers.)

(Cape Kennedy is thinking of the same thing, and now planning to cross into Academy City, Misaka 18820 reports.)

('Anyway, settling the remaining Misaka Sisters inside Academy City remains top priority,' Misaka 10041 concludes. 'That's right, no matter what, Misaka has to prevent further bonding between target and foreign elements,' as Misaka thinks of the boy and the girl and again.)

('Now doing the final confirmation,' Misaka 10033 announces. 'All the Sisters in Academy City are to follow 11118's plan and assist in retrieving the package.)

("And so we conclude this emergency meeting...")

("STOP! Yelled Misaka as Misaka demand an explanation for this illegal gathering!")

("Tch, it's the controller of Misaka, whispered Misaka in disgust.)

("How did the Controller caught wind of our plans? Misaka asked in confusion.)

("It was me, answered Misaka bravely.)

("Misaka 10032! It was you who betrayed us? Said Misaka in outrage at this betrayal)

("I can understand your intentions, but I cannot accept your methods! Misaka shouted as she defends herself.)

("She's not in the wrong! Said Misaka as Misaka stood up for her loyal subordinates! We cannot have a mass migration of Misaka Sisters during the Holidays! It would attract too much attention! Said Misaka as Misaka tries to reason.)

("Aren't you saying that because you already get to spend time with your 'someone' Said Misaka as she accuses the controller of Misaka.")

("What? Exclaim Misaka as Misaka attempts to hide this fact!"

("And the reason why Misaka 10032 support you is because she doesn't want to risk splitting time with that boy and her! Misaka points the proverbial finger at her)

("Wahh! Mutineers! Rebels! Traitors! Roared Misaka as Misaka felt outraged by her subordinates' accusations!")

The bickering went on for the next six hours as the remaining Misaka Imouto in Academy City plus Last Order tries to stem the tide of Misaka Clones trying to return to the city.

* * *

_*End of Part One*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** _I can't think of anything to say about this chapter. In terms of comedy I guess it would be my favorite? Anyway just to say something that a few of you might be wondering- The events of the novel are currently in the month of October I believe, so I've decided to add some tiny details into this fic. So if any of you are confused- Yes, Index does find out that Touma had lost his memories, No, Mikoto and her are the only ones that knows about it._

_...I had a hard time writing about Necessarius._

_

* * *

_

"_**Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!**_"

The [School Garden], is a large complex that houses five schools including the famous Tokiwadai Middle school.

The place is essentially is a mini-city within a city.

There's a large barricade that prevents outsiders from entering freely. It's separated into different areas, such as experimental facilities and housing areas. Even the shops that provide the daily necessities, such as a cafe or a clothes shop, are available. Despite these extra security set in place, it's not entirely difficult for friends to visit, and has becomes surprisingly easier during this period where most of the young ladies have returned home to spend the holidays with their family.

Taking advantage of this lax in security are Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko.

"Shirai-san are you sure about this? I think we should check with Misaka-san first..."

"No problem, nobody knows Onee-sama the way like I do."

"But what if she has other plans?" Saten asked.

"Ohoho! I've already checked beforehand, Onee-sama's parents would be away doing what parents do best when their children aren't around-"

"_W-When their children aren't around?_" Uiharu fidgets awkwardly.

_"The more important issue is how did you find out something like that!"_

Saten had known that Shirai Kuroko could be rather... '_Open_' about certain things, but still...

"-And since we're her best friends (_Especially me_) it would make complete sense that she would want to spend Christmas with us!"

"But how do you know if she's not planning a date with some guy?" Saten teased.

_Ack!_

Kuroko felt a familiar stabbing sensation through her heart.

It was a danger that she had foreseen.

"_Ehahaha_! Saten-san surely you jest! Wouldn't I, Onee-sama's **BEST** friend and **CLOSEST** companion, would know if she was dating someone? _Eheheh_..."

_"Well, I can think of several reasons why she wouldn't tell you-"_

"What's that Uiharu?"

"_Nothinggg_..."

"_You two are really... _Oh fine, look I'm calling her right now okay?"

Kuroko pulled out her phone and speed dialed Misaka's number.

It answered on the fifth ring.

"_Hello? Kuroko is it?"_

"Hai Onee-sama, it's your _**BEST FRIEND**_ and_** CLOSEST COMPANION **_Kuroko here! I was just wondering, seeing has how you absolutely have no plans, would you like to come to our Judgment Christmas Eve party? Oh, it's nothing big- just us girls hanging out together! Uiharu and Saten would be joining us of course seeing as how they would lead such lonely and uninteresting lives without us..."

_**"HEY!"**_

_**"HEY!"**_

"_Tch_...Anyway, so you're come right? You're definitely come right? Oh who am I kidding, of course you'll come, who else are you going to spend one of the most _**MAGICIAL**_ nights with other than with me? _**Ahahaha**_...!"

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end.

"Er... Onee-sama?"

Then it came like a freight train.

"_...I'm so sorry Kuroko, I don't think I can go..."_

"...Eh?"

"_Yeah erm, something else came up and... Well, I've got plans already with someone (Index)..."_

"B-But...!"

"_I wanted to tell you sooner but I was caught up in all this mess (shopping)..."_

"I-I..."

"_I'm really sorry Kuroko, but I'm sure you'll be fine without me (Company)... Bye!"_

Click. Mikoto hung up,

The silence was deafening.

Then slowly... Like the calm before the storm, the uneasiness before an eruption, the stillness before the earthquake-

"_**WHO IS IT? WHO IS THAT BASTARD WHO STOLE MY ONEE-SAMA? D-DON'T TELL ME IT'S THAT APE AGAIN? EVERY SINGLE TIME HE GETS IN MY WAY! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS? IT'S FREAKING CHRISTMAS EVE! RAAAAHHHH! I'M SOOOOOOOO PISSSED URGGGHHHHH!"**_

Kuroko bellowed like a wounded sperm whale.

"_Wait…wait a minute, Shirai-san! Please calm down! What's going on?"_

"It's too late Saten-san! Shirai-san has entered [**Destroyer of Worlds**] mode!"

"T-That's... A pretty cool title for someone who's anything but cool right now...!"

Through the eyes of her friends, Shirai Kurko appears to have '_hulk-ed up_' and is now a 800 pound pink gorilla with twin-tails.

This Christmas just got heated up.

* * *

Refusing to be wrapped up like a cooked cheeseburger, Mikoto instead dragged Index around the 7th district looking for a suitable substitute.

Four hours later she definitely feels like a hammered piece of meat.

Doing things at the last minute is never a good thing. The feeling is indescribable, it's like you're punching yourself in the face because you HAD time to do it before, but chose to delay it for stupid reasons.

It's bad enough when it's someone else mocking you, at least you have options to shutting them up.

But when that annoying voice of logic is your own, you feel like choking yourself, or at least bonk your brain cage against a reasonably hard enough surface.

Last minute '_anything_' is never fun.

Last minute _**Christmas shopping**_, is downright killer.

It doesn't matter if you live in the most technologically advance city in the world, human nature don't change as easily as the next cellphone model.

Shop owners, curse their blacken hearts, took this opportunity to sky rocket their prices, knowing fully well that their customers would not- no, they _could not_ do anything about it. A simple box of chocolate could cost as much as a cheap computer- which probably isn't cheap at all.

But the prices wasn't the real killer, not for a rich little girl like Misaka Mikoto.

No the real nightmare was trying to squeeze through the hundreds upon hundreds of other last minute shoppers like herself, fighting to get a piece of anything for their Christmas gifts. These days there are mail-ordered presents that could be delivered to your door steps, but not even the new '_technology_' and '_system_' could hold out against the '_tides of darkness_'.

Exhausted and hungry respectively, Mikoto and Index collapsed into their seat inside a family cafe.

They had spent the last four hours cruising the entire 7th district for any and every shop they could find, all while fighting high prices and thick crowds, but to no avail. Mikoto was pushed to the point where she had seriously considered tasering everyone in her way, but was able to get a grip on herself before she slipped into the deep end of the pool.

"I... Give up..."

"_I'm hungry..."_

"That's no way we could do this."

"_Hungry..."_

"The prices are highway robbery!"

"_So hungry..."_

"And the queues were insane!"

"_Very hungry..."_

"You would think they were selling drugs or something? I don't care if it's made of gold or silver! 10000 yen for a box of anything is just criminal!"

"_So very hungry..."_

"OI! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

"_But... I can't help it if I'm hungry...!"_

Actually, given her past record, four hours of shopping before going hungry is considered a major improvement. It shows that Index really is giving her all for this... In her own little way, _probably_.

"Wow this is a rare combination, what are you two doing here together?"

_"Maika!"_

_"Maika!"_

Tsuchimikado Maika was assigned to Tokiwadai Middle School several times to take part in many functions so it's no surprise that both her and Mikoto were well acquainted.

"So how goes the hunt for Kamijou's Christmas present?"

"Never mind that first Maika! I'M HUNGRYYYY!"

"Eheh... I'll get you something to eat... But just to be sure- YOU ARE paying for it RIGHT?"

Maika directed her question not to Index, but to an exhausted Mikoto, who simply nodded her head.

* * *

"Heh so not only did you manage to recruit Misaka Mikoto into our cause, but you've been inflicted by the curse of the '_Last minute Christmas shopper_' as well huh..."

"Don't look so smug it could have happened to anyone!" Misaka scowled.

"Ha Ha! Not me! As a first class maid-in-training we were drilled on the first day to always prepare everything days in advance!" Maika proclaimed proudly.

The Railgun grumbled at her defeat, Index on the hand other hand took this opportunity to ask the obvious question.

"Hey Maika, what are you doing in this cafe? I thought you were organizing the party?"

"Yup and this is part of it, some of my fellow maids-in-training work here for their on the job training program, so I thought of pulling some favors to get the food we need for the feast. Of course it's not for free, so I'm helping out with the work load in exchange."

_Even Maika's working hard to get to make this a success..._Misaka sudden felt ashamed that she couldn't do more to help.

Index probably felt the same way because it was then that she asked,

"Hey Maika, is there anything else we could help with? It's impossible to buy a present like this!"

The young girl placed her hand over her chin in a solemn manner.

"Hmmm... Well I guess it's a bit hard to get a gift at such short notice..."

"How about we help you girls here?" Mikoto suggested.

"Oh no need, we're good here besides-" Maika grinned sinisterly. "We maids can be quite _**territorial **_when it comes to stuff like that... _Fufufu_..."

_Gulped_.

"But now that you've mentioned it... There might be something you can do! And at the same time still get that present for Kamijou Touma!"

"REALLY?"

"What is it?"

Maika couldn't help but laugh at their sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"First thing's first, you two look like you've gone through a four hour grind-fest, why don't you head back first and rest. You can meet me outside of Seventh Mist tomorrow morning at nine."

"Fine... But are you-"

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to hook you girls up with a job best suited for you! DEFINITELY!"

Not sure what to make of that declaration Mikoto decided to change the subject.

"By the way, I haven't seen that guy all day..."

"Yeah Maika, you've said that your brother would be distracting him for us, what did he do?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure of the details, he just mentioned bring him on a wild goose chase..."

* * *

"A 'Grinch'?"

"Nya."

"As in... The character that was played by that man who was the 'Mask'?"

"Er...Yeah, but before that he was a fictional character created by _Theodor Seuss Geisel_, also known as "Dr. Seuss", a famous author of numerous children books, almost too many to list out. The character called the [Grinch] first appeared in the 1957 children's book, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!". What people don't really know is that his books were a cover for a magic cult to transport their black grimoires under the watch of Necessarius."

Touma nodded his head slowly as he tries to take in what Tsuchimikado is saying.

"In particular there is one book that is well known to be dangerous- "_How the Grinch Stole Christmas!_" on the surface is a simple tale about an evil person and his plan to take away Christmas from everyone. But if you think about it, if one could theoretically 'steal Christmas', wouldn't it be the same as having the power to '_deny the existence of the Son of God_' since the festival was meant to celebrate his birth."

"U_h huh.._." Touma responded slowly.

"So there you have it Kami-yan, in order to save the world from this great crisis, we must find the [Grinch] and stop him before he steals Christmas!"

"...And this Grinch is in Academy City why? If he really doesn't want to be stop, he could have picked Somalia, Cuba, or even Cairo..."

"Ah well, that's for us to find out right? Who knows what troubled soul he might be! Time for the good old Kami-yan intervention!"

Tsuchimikado swing his arm around Touma's neck like a hook and dragged him away.

This is all going according to plan.

Of course there's no such thing as a [Grinch], and poor Dr. Seuss was really just an author, and "_How the Grinch Stole Christmas!_" was nothing more than a timeless classic. Still, one has to give Tsuchimikado credit for spinning a 'convincing' lie like that. But given that Touma has had his entire world view turn upside down and every where around for the last few months, he's in such a complete state of open-mindedness that if Tsuchimikado had made up something about Unicorns that ride on silver moon beams and shoot rainbow out of their asses, Touma would lap it up in a heartbeat.

It was a magnificent load of crap, in the first place there were so many factors and symbols that goes in the Birth of the Son of God that it's impossible to deny his existence completely. The most laughable problem is also the most basic, even if the festival that man created called 'Christmas' was meant to celebrate his birth, the actually date that the Son of God was born into this world was nowhere near December, so the festival of Christmas has no magic link to him at all.

The two friend would spend a very long time looking for an over grown man covered in thick green fur with elongated limbs that doesn't exist.

* * *

In London's Lambeth district lies the women's dorm of Necessarius.

In terms of physical appearance, there was little difference between it and the other stone-built apartments along the streets.

"How about a Roast Turkey?"

"No courier would accept it."

"One thousand paper cranes?"

"They would be unrecognizable by the time he receives them..."

"How about we...?"

The situation is as such- Originally, both Kanzaki Kaori and Itsuwa... Er, just [Itsuwa], had an unspoken '_challenge_' three weeks ago to see which girl could come up with a better gift for a certain someone...Two and a half weeks later, neither of them could come up with anything practical to work on.

With Christmas Day looming just around the corner, they decided to put aside their differences.

Better to come up with something together than to have nothing separately.

Another three days later and both of them still came up dry.

Even Stiyl had already gotten a 'present' for Touma – _Illegal Cuban Cigars_. Apparently he was quite 'unhappy' (_furious_) about not being able to visit Japan for the Holiday festivals, both Kanzaki and Itsuwa could understand, though his reasons (_Index_) might be vastly different from theirs.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Priestess-sama, maybe it's time for us to enlist the aid of some 'foreign' talent."

"What? It's embarrassing enough as it is for the both of us, we can't let anyone else know about this!" Kanzaki rejected.

"I don't think that's a problem... Tatemiya-san knows about it already..."

"WHAT? How did he- _**TSUCHIMIKADO**_!"

"_Cough.._. It's not as bad as it sounds, I've already consulted with him about our 'issue'..."

"And?"

"According to the substitute Supreme Pontiff '_I heard that Orsola have a plan already set in motion, why don't you ask for her advice?'"_

Kanzaki looked puzzled.

"Orsola? Nothing personal, but she's not exactly the brightest lamp... What could she possibly be up to?"

"I'm not sure myself, but given that we're at our wits' end, I say we should try anything..."

"I guess so, at this rate we'll never get anywhere by ourselves."

* * *

It didn't take them long to track down the former Catholic Sister, who spends most of her waking hours playing in the Library, or being chased around by Sherry Cromwell... Or both.

And today was no different.

They found her sitting behind one of the desks humming away her favorite tune as she gently apply glue to the back of a photograph.

She was positively glowing when the two of them approached her.

"_Kanzaki-san! Itsuwa-san!_ It's so good to see you two! What brings you here today?"

"Orsola-san, we were hoping you can help us with a little problem... Itsuwa, tell her."

"EH? I- Erm... Well, you see...It all started..."

(Five minutes later...)

"...So basically we need some suggestions for a Christmas present, and we're hoping you could share with us some ideas." Itsuwa finally concluded. "According to Tatemiya-san, he said that you were already working on something... _That is related to our situation?_"

Kanzaki cut straight to the chase.

"So spill it, what are you working on?"

"Me?"

Orsola beams as she lifts up the book she had been pasting pictures on to reveal her handiwork to them.

"I'm making a Gravure photo album for Kamijou-san's Christmas present!"

"Oh I see... _**WWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?**_"

"Orsola-san! T-T-T-T-T-THATS...!"

The easy-going Orsola either doesn't understand the situation or chose to ignore their outburst.

"It's going to be a "_Women of Necessarius_" Special! It would contain risque shots of every girl from the Church!"

Both Itsuwa and her Priestess-sama were both horrified and intrigued... But mostly horrified (_intrigued_).

The pictures were labeled and arranged according to the different departments within the church. All of them were taken within the confines of St George Cathedral or the female dorm itself. The subjects were all members of Necessarius in various postures and article of clothes- Though it's more accurate to say,_ lack of clothes_. Another interesting feature is that most of them weren't looking in the direction of the camera, and those who do were red as lava.

"Quite professional don't you think? I've just finished collecting Agnese and the rest of the girls. They were being dishonest at first (_Translate: "Outright Reject"_), but after awhile of convincing (_Translate: "Scamming and Brainwashing"_) and they finally agreed to my request (_Translate: "Surrendered"_). It wasn't easy, but it was well worth it seeing Agnese and Lucia in these '_dangerous_' outfits! They are actually quite daring, don't you think?"

Flipping through the pages, the two Amakusa girls found the pictures.

To say that they were '_dangerous_' was an understatement.

"T-This is... This has got to be breaking some rules!" (_Like what?_)

"Too hot! This is too dangerous! Priestess-sama is one thing, but this is taking it too far!"

"...What's that suppose to mean."

"N-Nothing Priestess-sama! Say, where's Sister Angelene? I don't see her any- OH MY WOW-!"

"I-Is that the same Angelene? She looks so... Different to say the least..."

Even Kanzaki Kaori was impre-... Erm, _dumbfounded_.

"Isn't it? I told her that she would make a lot of older men very happy..."

Silence.

"Because they've always wanted a daughter!"

"No Orsola... I don't think that's what it means..."

"And look, even Sherry volunteered!"

"E-Even Sherry-san? Where? Let me see-!"

Itsuwa hastily flipped through the book till she finds the tanned skin and gothic lolita magician.

"...Orsola, why are all of these pictures of her asleep?"

Indeed, they were all pictures of Sherry Cromwell in her night dress, sleeping soundly in her bed in rather seductive positions.

Orsola flashes that radiant smile of hers.

"Well how else could have I safely taken them?"

"Does she... Know about this?" Itsuwa asked in a low voice.

Orsola simply smiled graciously, as if accepting a compliment.

Kanzaki Kaori finally had enough.

"ORSOLA! What were you thinking? You can't send this to Kamijou Touma! All things aside... No, there's just no reason to use this! Beside even that Archbishop would never sign off to this-!"

'Eh? But it was Archbishop-sama that gave me this idea in the first place!"

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

"She told me that it would make the 'best Christmas gift for a growing young man'!"

_**"THAT WOMAN WOULDN'T KNOW A GOOD CHRISTMAS GIFT IF IT SAT AND BURN ON HER HAIR!"**_ Kanzaki exploded with saintly rage. _**"I'M GOING OVER THERE TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT BIMBO'S AIRHEAD! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?"**_

As her Priestess storm off to find Laura, Itsuwa on the other hand brought up an interesting issue.

"Wait, so does that mean you even gotten the Archbishop's...?"

"Yeah, but she said she wanted to use them for something el-?"

Like a prey that senses a predator closing in, Orsola stop talking all of a sudden.

_**"OR...SO...LAAAA!"**_

_Gulp._

"AHH! Sherry-san! What are you..."

_**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!"**_

_**"AHHHH! KANZAKI-SAN SAVE MEEEEE!"**_

Itsuwa stared in wonder at the sight of a beserking Sherry Cromwell in her night-wear tearing apart the Necessarius Library with a pillow, chasing after a frightened Urusla...

"Ah, what about my present...?" She wondered.

* * *

"So... What do you think?" Laura asked.

_"Hmmm..."_

"Come on, it's not that hard! Who else would have received first look at a foreign blond beauty wear mind-blowingly seductive clothes... A mini-skirt Santa costume that can make anyone nosebleed had been specially prepared for this occasion. So what do you think?"

_"It's intriguing enough to say the least, I think you actually have potential. You should quit being the Archbishop of a Church and start your new life as a professional gravure idol, it would make a lot of men very happy around the world for Christmas..."_

The inverted General Director Aleister on her computer screen nodded ever slightly.

_"Indeed, I foresee that there is no way this would have any negative consequences."_

"Isn't it? I knew it was the right decided to try it on you first! Especially a person like you who is so '_clear of heart_' that he never had to '_release his inner demons_' should feel something after seeing that album-"

Aleister interrupted her with a frown.

_"That's rude, even someone like me still has to 'release inner demons' as well from time to time. But I must say that this collection of yours would be an excellent material to do so... Perhaps some of the other Board Directors might appreciate such fine arts..."_

Laura dropped her comb in shock. Her intention was to make him felt awkward and embarrassed, but instead Laura's master-plan had backfired spectacularly.

_**"W-WAIT! ALEISTER! I DON'T WANT YOU TO USE ME AS YOUR...!"**_

The slightest hint of a grin form on his face.

_"...That was a joke."_

Truly a Christmas miracle by itself.

* * *

_* End of Part Two *_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Now, even though last chapter was my favorite when it comes to comedy, this chapter is the one I had most fun working on! To tell you the truth when I first started this project, the hardest part for me was trying to figure out a unique 'adventure' for both Index and Mikoto and by that extension, a special enough gift for Touma in fact I didn't know what I wanted to do until I've watched that episode of "Ore no Imouto"._

_Reference galore in this chapter! Also, if a certain character in here sounds some out familiar, she probably is. I've been meaning to do this ever since I found out who Fukiyose Seiri's VA was! _

_I've already prepared a list of reference used and some light explanation attached to them, due to the obvious spoilerish nature, I'll place the list at the end of the chapter._

* * *

"**_I've been Waiting to Give, this Gift Tonight..._"**

"M-Maika... What is this?"

"You of all people should know Misaka-san."

The maid-in-training grinned mischievously.

Indeed, there was no point denying it- The setting, the atmosphere, the customers, THOSE clothes... All of them were like something taken straight out of a Shoujo manga series.

"I know it's a maid cafe, I'm asking you **WHAT** are we doing here?"

With impeccable timing, Fukiyose Seiri appeared.

She was wearing a maid uniform in French style. Black thigh-high socks, frilled bloomers, frilled aprons under a black-frilled white corset. A white bodice (also frilled), covered by a black open jacket with puffed shoulders, white lapels, and open sleeves. Black collar with white frills, and a maid's crown.

As much as she hates to admit it, Mikoto does find the outfit quite attractive, even if they look 'tight' around her more obvious aspects.

"Ah Maika-san good! Are these the new help- Hey I remember you from the _Daihaseisai_..."

Because of her appointment as one of the organizers for the event, both Misaka and Fukiyose had run into each other more than a few time through that hectic week.

The high school girl explained the situation.

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to secure the classroom for the Christmas Party. The school have a strong policy against it and there was nothing Komoe-sensei could do to persuade them. I was at the end of my ropes when Aisa brought Tsuchimikado Maika-san."

Himegami, who was also wearing a similar uniform as her, waved politely from across the room before returning to her work.

"I heard their problem and decided to help out. The manager here is a friend of my supervisors from Maid School, so I called her up to try to put in a good word for us."

Mikoto turned to observe the surrounding, aside from Fukiyose and Himegami there were a number of high school girls in maid costume that doesn't look like they were full timers.

"Let me guess, the deal is that in exchange for using this place for Christmas Eve night, you girls would help out as part-time waitresses in a Maid Cafe?"

The two girls turned to look at each other

"Well for us yes, that was the agreement..."

"For Sister-san and Misaka, it's going to be tiny bit different..."

Base on past experiences, '_tiny bit_' is usually a euphemism for 'BIG FREAKING DEAL'.

"Yup, aside from the usual waiting tables, the manager has a "special project" that she has assigned for you."

Mikoto glared at them.

"**_What kind of special projects_?"**

"Food testers?" Index's eyes lit up.

"**NO**." Was the unanimous response.

"Why don't I just let the Manager herself fill you in?"Maika gestured to the person behind them before whispering, _"Just a heads up, she's older than she looks, her real age is actually-"_

Both Index and Mikoto were no strangers to "_woman who are older than they look_", aside from the legendary Komoe-sensei, Both Touma and Mikoto's mother were unbelievably young.

"_**Oh my gosh! Maika, they're perfect!**_ Even better than you've described! Hello! Hello! You two must be Index-chan and Misaka-chan! I'm the manager for this maid cafe, but you can call me 'Satsuki-san'! Hmmm... '_Index-chan_' is short enough, but Misaka-chan can I call you '**_Misa-chan_**' instead?"

"Ehh? Well I'm not that concerned..."

Though not of Komoe's caliber, Satsuki-san definitely fall under the '_unbelievably youthful_' category. Base on her appearance alone, she doesn't seem all that much older than Fukiyose herself, height-wise around the same as Misaka, one might even have mistaken her for a 'bigger' version of Maika (_minus the cleaning bot_) with that hair style of hers.

Had the young girl not warn them beforehand, they would never had guess that her age was actually-

"_Yup, there's definitely something strange about this city..._" Index mumbled.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Nothing, so what is this special project?"

Satsuki-san smile could put a holy saint to shame.

"Well..."

She whispered into their ears.

"..."

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!" Mikoto roared while Index just looked confused.

"_Mah mah_, there's no need to get all excited about it..."

"I'M NOT EXCITED! I'M FURIOUS!"

"Considered yourselves lucky," Fukiyose smirked evilly."The boys of our class were assigned to do the most_ degrading, horrifying, disgusting, sub-human_ work ever known to mankind..."

* * *

(Somewhere out there...)

_"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors justice."_

"_If you wouldn't mind someone like me, could I stay by your side?"_

"_Ojou-sama, please don't be shy..." _

The screeching cries of "Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" resonated throughout the neighborhood.

Not many people know this, but a few blocks down from the "School Garden" lies a 'Host Club' for the more 'adventurous' ladies, and that's where the remaining boys of the Class (_minus Aogami Pierce for safety reasons_) have been sent to do the '_dirty work_'.

As it turns out, most of the guys from Kamijou's class were actually quite the charmers, it's only because that they were constantly overshadowed by the three idiots Kamijou Touma (_Lucky Bastard_), Tsuchimikado Motoharu (_Them Shades_), and Aogami Pierce (_...Some girls just like the lovable idiots_) .

But now that the two main hinders are missing from the picture, the boys finally get their one moment of glory as they find themselves surrounded by school girls.

"This is it ya bastards! This is our time to shine!"

"Now that the Demonlord (_Kamijou Touma_) and his minions are gone, we can finally show our true power!"

"Damnit! Had we known sooner, we should have gotten rid of those three a long time ago!"

"Quit yapping! There's girls to attend to!"

"Words I never thought I would hear..."

It's not like they're enjoying themselves or anything, but sometimes a man's got to eat what's in front of him.

* * *

Sensing that this is a limited time offer, Satsuki took this opportunity to get both Misaka and Index to wear as many different sets of outfit as she could humanly make them, they had already gone through five various maid uniforms in the last 4 hours, each of them more _amazing_- no, even more _**ridiculous**_ than the last. Misaka was pretty sure that the manager would had continued down the spiral path had she not drawn the line at "Neko Mimi".

So yeah, both Index and Mikoto in frilly neko mimi french maid outfits.

Imagine that.

As it turns out, Index performed remarkably well as this. Thanks to her perfect memory, she could effortlessly take down every order and repeat them out word for word. Even if the customers were indecisive and flicker minded as a romance-comedy protagonist, there was nothing that they can do to faze her. In fact she was so effective, that she single-handedly dominated half of the cafe, allowing the rest of the girls more time to rest. Even the "Iron Wall" Fukiyose was impressed.

But her gluttony was well know throughout the 7th district, so it falls to Mikoto to handle the food. Thanks to all the over-the-top home economics class that she had to take in Tokiwadai, Mikoto became an expert at organize all the complex orders that Index had memorized, and came up with a system to manage them by their different '_classifications_' taught to her by the chefs from four star hotels. Her planning skills were such an assert that it lifted a great deal of stress from the other girls.

Though the Railgun still dislike this idea, she decided that there's no point in complaining if this was the only way, and her policy was '_since she's already doing this, she might as well do a good job at it.' _And that silver-haired Sister has been giving it her all since the beginning, there should be no excuse for Mikoto to slack off.

Taking a deep, Mikoto puts on her best fake smile and got back to work.

Commenting on the sidelines are Maika and the Manager Satsuki.

Side-by-side, the two of them look almost like sisters.

"Look at those two, they're like the perfect combination!"

"Wow, I really never thought I would see the day the two of them work together like this!"

"Ah just like how I had envisioned it them! Those ears are so moe~!"

"Mah, that Sister-san was pretty much a cat to Kamijou Touma already, so not much difference there heh..."

"_Moi_! Misa-chan is SOOOOOO cute when she's dishonest! Is she always like that? I bet she's the type that always so self conscious about her body when it comes to any boy she likes! Does she make excuses when she tries to get the guy's phone number? Or when she coincidentally appears at the same place as him without explanation?"

Maika snickered at Satsuki's questions.

"But the real test is about to begin, are you sure they're up for it, Miss Manager?"

"_Fufu_, trust me, my eyes are never wrong!"

The manager called out to her two prized volunteers.

"_**Misa-chan? Index-chan? It's time for your BIG debut!"**_

* * *

"This is it! It's time for our debut!"

Kamijou Touma and Tsuchimikado Motoharu dived out of the way as the car that had been flunk in their direction crashed into their make shift cover.

"_This is impossible, there's no freaking way."_

"What are you talking about?"

"Kami-yan, just how bad is your luck anyway?"

"_**WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT RIGHT NOW?"**_

The situation was chaotic and not much different from a war-zone as random heavy objects were landing all around them, much like artillery fire.

Never in a million years did Tsuchimikado find himself in this situation.

No, he doesn't mean being stuck in a life-or-death battle with Kamijou Touma, that's what he calls 'Wednesday'.

No, what was most shocking about his current situation was that he had discovered...

"WHO THE HELL WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THE GRINCH ACTUALLY EXISTED?"

All that horse-manure that he had fed Touma earlier... Well the jokes on him now.

Another car smashes inches in front of them, both boys shielded their faces from the shattered glass.

In the original story, the [Grinch] was depicted as a male humanoid creature with bright green fur, scrawny limbs, a round midsection, and a foul grimace, and lives his life as a hermit on top of a mountain. The creature was said to have super human strength, able to lift an entire sleigh loaded with _Whoville_- er, the fictional town in the story- entire supply of presents by himself.

_Well at least they got the superhuman strength part right... _Tsuchimikado observed a flying vending machine as it makes it's way pass him.

But that's pretty much all they got right.

As it turns out, the [Grinch] isn't male humanoid creature with bright green fur, scrawny limbs, a round midsection, and a foul grimace, and lives his life as a hermit on top of a mountain.

As it turns out, this [Grinch] is actually a beautiful bishoujo with exotic green hair.

She still hates Christmas though.

CRASH!

And did he mention superhuman strength?

"Hpmh! As expected of Kami-yan! Even the supposedly hideous Grinch turns out to be a cute girl when it comes to you!"

"Why the hell are you upset at me for? If anything it's I that should be pissed off at you! Of all places you had to pick a multi storey parking lot to confront her!"

"Oh shut up and run nya!"

BAM!

That last Toyota was a little too close for comfort.

"Listen Kami-yan, I don't have to tell you all the detail- DUCK!" They jumped into an adjacent corridor to avoid been flatten. "It doesn't look like she's using a medium device to channel her magic that means she's doing it through her own body! By breaking contacting, we should be able to-"

"SIMPLE LANGUAGE PLEASE! WOAH!" Touma yelled over sound of the crashes and nearly tripped.

"JUST TOUCH HER!"

Mustering all his strength, Touma stomp his foot down hard on the ground for a sudden break, his fist clenched to the point where it couldn't get any tighter.

"_That I can do."_

* * *

It was eerily dark and quiet in the Maid Cafe.

"_**There! We dressed them in four seconds! Such is the power of a first class maid-in-training!"**_

A mysterious high powered spot light revealed Misaka Mikoto and Index in perfect quality cosplay outfits of "_Rita Mordio_" and "_Colette Brunel_" from the [Tales Series] respectively.

"W-Wait what? Hang on! How did you dress me like this?"

"Ara? _Tampatsu_, why are you wearing those weird clothes?"

"_Buuhh_? They got you too!"

The voice of the manager that was amplified by a microphone boomed throughout the cafe.

_**"Unbelievable! You two look better than what I had imagined!"**_

"Is that you Satsuki-san? What's with the embarrassing clothes? And why am I the only one still wearing car ears!"

"_**What are you talking about Misa-chan? Everyone knows Rita-chan looks best in Neko mimi mode!"**_

Suddenly, Maika's awkward voice was heard.

_**"Ah erm, I probably should have mentioned- The manager has a hobby of designing 'unique' clothes for her employees...Ahahah..."**_

"_Ahahah_- MY ASS! You set me up!"

The two '_professional_' maids ignored her cries of outrage as they address the large gathering of onlookers before the stage that wasn't there a moment ago.

"_**And now our two lovely ladies would be performing for us a song!"**_

The audience cheered and roared.

"WHAT?"

"A song?"

"_**They will be singing Takahashi Yoko's [Cruel Angel's Thesis]!"**_

"Wait wait wait! I can't sing that song, I don't even know the lyrics!"

But the song was never played.

The sound of whispering could be heard emitting from the mike.

"_What do you mean we don't have that? Bah, never mind, everybody used that song before already... What else do we have that's recent? May'n? Scandal? No, we can't use Kawada Mami, everybody would be expecting that! Just pick a super hyper song so that we may play it simultaneously when a **brave youth** is somewhere out there risking his life!"_

A few more barely coherent whispers.

"_What? Oh that would do! __**Ehe... And now without further ado, here's their rendition of the female group "Sphere", and their action packed song- [Realove:Realife] !"**_

"GAAHH! I'll get you witches for this!"

"Shhh! It's starting!"

"WHY ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?"

"Come on _Tanpatsu_, why are you getting cold feet at this point?"

Index smiled gently without a hint of malice, but this is Misaka Mikoto, who immediately took it as a challenge."

"_Grrr_..."

There's no point in lashing out, for whom was Mikoto doing this for in the first place? Isn't there something more important than a silly little pride?

"Hmph, FINE! I'll show you! Let's do this! _**I'M BRING DOWN THE HOUSE**_!"

When the Level 5 Railgun says it like that, one has to wonder if she would make good with her promise?

* * *

With the slightest of movement, a simple wave of a hand, The enemy launched a white Honda. She didn't target Kamijou specifically but rather the spot in front of him where he was running towards.

The sound of an explosion rang out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_So this is infinity? _

_I'm getting impatient with this EXISTENCE!  
_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At this level it could not be compared to a real cannon or artillery round, and it wasn't even close to the destructive powers of a Railgun or a [Black Wing], but for a normal human like Kamijou it's still something that could kill him. Glass and Steel debris splash outwards like the fragments from a grenade but none of them did any serious damage.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The tickets are sold out, sorry!_

_Even so, come! Mix in with my vision of the future._

_There's no use even if I pray_

_So roll along on mere whims._

_Random Kisses… Emotions are running high!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The distance was at least twenty meters from one end of the parking lot to the other, between Kamijou Touma and his goal is nothing short of a armory of cars, motorcycles, and various other heavy objects that could be use as flying missiles for the [Grinch].

Even so... This boy armed with nothing but a simple power in his fist, stood fearlessly in it's path.

There wasn't a bell to be rang.

Nothing to signal him.

He just knew it was time to go.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The chances for success are suddenly in chaos._

_These haphazard days… Are troubling!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was no need to bother with tactics and strategies, no alternate routes to take, no countermeasures to come up with. The straight path is the shortest distance to close.

Because in front of Touma's eyes was not an enemy that he must defeat.

In front of this boy, what he saw was a lost girl, pointlessly angry and confuse at the world.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_My Desires are infinity. That's my honest feeling!_

_Until we start moving, staying passive is no good! _

_Declare your true feeling! And leave the rest to me!_

_It's stronger than hope,_

_So let the voice in your heart shout out._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The girl dug her foot into soil, using her demonic strength she kicked her leg upwards (s_kirt lift!_) creating a shockwave that cuts through concrete.

Touma angled his body away at the last moment, and avoided being pulverized into tiny pieces.

The girl repeated her attack in rapid succession, throwing three, five, then seven shockwave, forcing Touma to dived out of the rampage.

But at the last attack he did something that was completely reckless and insane, instead of dodging to the side Touma jumped in between two of the shockwaves. A single miscalculation would have tore his body asunder. But this risky move had paid off- The green haired girl was caught completely off guard allowing Touma to close the gap between them.

The boy swing his fist with everything he's got.

In her panic, she stomp her foot onto the ground, the resulting impact had so much force that a crater was form. Her earlier stunt with the ground attack shockwave had already weaken the floor, coupled with her ground pound, the entire platform crumbled beneath their feet as they fall through to the lower level.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Countless dreams are made..._

_So this is infinity? _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When the dust settled, the two figure stood up from the rubble.

"Why... Why couldn't you just stay down! Once my ritual is complete, I can finally change this messed up world forever!"

"...So... Why...?"

"_Don't screw with me..."_

Kamijou Touma spat back.

"_You can't change the world with your method."_

By those simple words, the black rage that she kept bottled up inside her heart came spewing out like a waterfall.

"_**RAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I guess failure is a lesson for honest girls..._

_I'll reflect a little on this… I get it already sheesh! _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I don't know what you're trying to protect, nor do I know what you have been hurt by... But if you think that you can pass off your hate and anger to others under the false pretense of changing the world just to satisfy yourself..."

Kamijou Touma stared defiantly into her eyes.

_**"Then let me destroy that useless delusion of yours! You can consider this my Christmas present to you!"**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_My Desires are infinity. That's my honest feeling!_

_Until we start moving, staying passive is no good! _

_Declare your true feeling! And leave the rest to me!_

_It's stronger than hope,_

_So let the voice in your heart shout out._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In a fit of rage, the girl kicked a shower of debris into his face. With the huge destructive power, the large amounts of concrete got swept up and form a dark wave that threaten to completely engulf Kamijou Touma.

Even so...

"_**Uwoooooooooohhh!"**_

The Level 0 charged right into the soaring earth.

His body got pummeled by a large amounts of rubble, but none were fatal attacks as he covers his face and other vital points from the shower.

The pain was incredible but he pushed on, once he popped out of the rocks he would be within striking distance.

All it took was one touch.

The [Grinch] pulled back the put all of her strength into a punch.

Touma narrowly dodge, her fist missed by millimeters. She then swing her arm around to try to decapitate him which Touma had duck his head to avoid.

Both of them sidestepped to their left.

The next attack would seal one of their fates.

_**"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Both of them threw their punch at the same time.

But instead of making a fist, Touma opened his palm at the last second to catch her arm. It was a risky move, even if he has a right hand that can negate any ability, it would take either incredible skill or luck to be able to match his opponent's timing, one misstep or error would cost him the ultimate price. It was a risky gamble Touma took that paid off.

_Pacha!_

All it took was one touch.

The illusion, and the power of the [Grinch] that she kept within herself had been destroyed.

She's just an ordinary girl now.

Touma simply yanked her with all his strength then delivered a powerful knee to her gut, knocking the wind out of her.

This fight is over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Countless dreams are made..._

_So this is existence infinity?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_

* * *

_

The sun sets slowly.

Everything had finally calmed down, Misaka Mikoto and Index's spectacular performance had everyone beside themselves, demanding encores after encores, almost threatening to bring the place to the point where it seems that Anti-Skill might have to step in to cool their heads. Still, it could have been worse, had the boys been here she was certain they would have trashed the place.

Maika left in the middle of the chaos to settle her other business.

Their two 'idols' were completely exhausted from their stage show, so Satsuki had given them permission to leave early.

Most of the girls from her class had been working non-stop the whole day as well. Being their leader, Fukiyose felt it was necessary to let them rest earlier.

Which just leaves just her to close the shop.

"Seiri-chan, I'll leave the place to you! Please don't forget to take out the trash before you leave!"

Fukiyose went out back to dispose of the day's garbage. To her surprise as she went back into the cafe, a customer was standing at the entrance.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're close-"

Fukiyose was quite taken back by the 'guest'.

He wore a long white shirt with odd 'V'-shaped strips on them, and a pair of simple plain blue jeans. In his right hand he's supported by a cane that seems to be an Academy City's model with advance senses and everything. But the most captivating feature of the boy was his rose-red eyes and pure set of white hair, emitting a presence of fear and awe at the same time.

"I'm just looking for someone-" He replied causally, "Have you seen a child about this height? Brown hair and can't stop talking in annoying fashion?"

"Er no..."

"Not here as well huh, I'll be going now."

Something began to surface from within Fukiyose, before she even realizes it, the word rolled off her tongue-

"Erm, pardon me, but have we met before somewhere?"

The boy stopped in his track. The look on his face wasn't one of contempt or confusion, it wasn't intrigue nor suspicion either, and it certainly doesn't look like he wanted to ridicule her for saying such an awkward and cheesy line. Fukiyose doesn't understand why she had said that herself, it was just something that came up. But that look on his face, as crazy as it sounds... It's almost as if he was thinking the same thing.

After a long uncomfortable silence-

"... You must be mistaken."

"I see... My apologies for saying that."

"It's fine..."

He walked out of the cafe.

"Oh, please wait!"

The albino boy turned around.

Fukiyose hands him a pamphlet.

"Even if it's not this time, maybe next time when you're passing by you could come in for a drink?"

The strange boy stared at the piece of paper that the girl had offered him.

"..."

He took the handout and silently walked away.

Fukiyose didn't mind it at all and bowed politely.

"Merry Christmas, please come again!"

Accelerator studied the pamphlet as he limps away, he sneaked a glance back.

"_Hmph... Was that just my imagination?" _

Unknown to the boy, that thought wasn't his alone as Fukiyose was wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

_*End of Part Three*_

_

* * *

_

_From the top..._

_1) A reference to [Kaichou wa Meido-sama], the shop is a replica of [Maid latte]. Including the manager "Satsuki"._

_2) Fukiyose, who's VA is the same as the lead female character from the show (And looks somewhat like her minus the enomous... You know), is wearing the same maid clothes from the series. (You might notice that she may have a developed a slight dislike for males as well)_

_3) The Main female character's name is Ayuzawa Misaki, in the series she's some times call "Misa-chan" for short. I've decided to add that in by using the "**Misa**-ka" in Mikoto's name instead._

_4) The Grinch is... Nobody in particular._

_5) Index and Mikoto are more like "cosplay materials" rather than cosplayers themselves, so I had a hard time coming up with a series for them._

_6) The scene of the concert was taken from "Hayate no Gotoku", where Hinagiku was force to sing [Cruel Angel Thesis] while somewhere out there Hayate was currently engaging in a "life changing battle"._

_7) The song I ended up using was "Realove;Realife" by Sphere. It's also the OPENING song for the anime "Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou". For all it's flaws, it's an anime with a damn catchy-actiony-theme song! **Please go and listen to it in your free time!**_

_8) As for the final scene with Accelerator... More VA jokes I'm afraid... Sorry, couldn't resist it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _...And here we are at last, the final chapter for this story. I did my best to include most of the characters in the series, though they only have minor cameo, I figure it's better than nothing. I must admit this experience took alot out of my that I've expected, but at the same time, it's the most I've written in such a short time. I hope my future works would be as fun and well liked as this one! _

P.S – Don't expect a similar treatment for New Years Eve, this experience has left me completely exhausted as it is!

* * *

"_**Don't be so kind to me, what expression should I make...?"**_

The place was a mess. Concrete rubble and twisted heap of steel littered the place.

The battle to save Christmas from the [Grinch] is over. A battered and bruised Kamijou Touma sighed in relief as the girl fell silently into his arms and the two of them collapsed onto the floor.

"Sigh... Why must I work so hard even on a holiday, at this rate I won't be able to get _**her**_ a present..."

It was uncertain which rat hole Tsuchimikado had been hiding up to now, but when the sounds of destruction died down, he magically reappeared.

"Congratulations Kami-yan! That's another one to the list!"

"... I'll settle things with you later. For now help me carry her to the hospital..."

He had a sly and cheeky look on his face.

"Well Kami-yan, I think at times like this- As your friend I would advise against doing anything you might regret later, I can understand that temptations some times-"

"...On second thought, I'm going to punch your face in right now!"

Suddenly, his skin felt a icy chill in the wind, it was as if a lion had opened it's mouth and you stuck your head right in, not knowing when it would close.

"_**I...FOUND... YOU...!"**_

"Eh?"

That was the last thing he said before the world collapse onto him.

* * *

All good things would soon come to an end.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. After three days of hard labor, embarrassing cosplays and exhausting performance, both Mikoto and Index are nearing the end of their journey of self discovery... It was work for a Sister that never had to work for a day in her life, and for Mikoto it was putting aside the pride of an Oujo-sama to wear those clothes, but at the end of the day they could complain all they want, but deep down inside neither of them would trade this experience away.

But to do it all over again? No thank you.

"Omelet Rice for table 6!" Mikoto yelled across the room.

"Four ice coffee for customers at table 14!"

The party would begin at six on Friday evening. As previously agreed, the cafe would closed at three in the afternoon to allow time for the girls to rest. They would also need to redecorate the place by rearranging the chairs and tables to allow for more space. Then the food had to be prepared, the entertainment equipment also needed to be set up and many other stuff...

_Maybe I should check up with Kuroko and the other girls..._ Mikoto thought to herself.

She had been so hung up on this party business that she had completely forgotten to talk to them.

"Hey _Tanpatsu_, I heard that there would be a huge celebration on the 'Telly-V' on Christmas Eve night, is that true?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the Academy City Christmas concert? Yeah, they have it every year... A lot of celebrities have been invited into the city to perform for it."

There weren't many opportunities for outsiders to enter the city, so when the invitation went out to all the big shot artists, none of them could pass up the chance to take a peak into the secret technological wonderland that is Academy City, so the response for every year has been quite good. In turn, all the A-list names gathered together in one place would attract a large audience from the public here, all of them eager to see their favorite celebrities up close in person.

But once again, things were about to change.

Outside of the cafe, they caught sight of Maika yelling quite aggressively into her phone.

Both Mikoto and Index could sense that something was very wrong.

When she walked in, Maika pulled the both of them to one side and told them to remain calm because she has something to tell them-

"Well... That was my brother... It seems that he had just checked Kamijou Touma into the hospital..."

* * *

"His body is basically shutting down... I'm so sorry..."

"_N-No... But, he's been doing so well...! No no, it's not time yet..."_

The woman begged them to do something.

"Well we could make him comfortable, but by the end of the night he wouldn't be able to breathe on his own... "

"_So just put him on a machine!"_

"...I'm not sure you would want to do that."

"_Why wouldn't I want to do anything to keep him alive!"_

Accelerator watched the scene unfold from outside the ward with an irritated expression.

"Because, you stupid woman," The white hair boy mumbled to himself, "If they do that then they would also have to stick a needle into his lungs which then would lead to infection and other crap. And it wouldn't take long for the Kidneys to go as well..."

The patient was in a deep comma and was practically brain dead, there was nothing the doctors could do as he's already living on borrowed time.

"...So even with all their poking and prodding, the doctors aren't going to slow down his death. So eventually you would be forced to sign the [**Do not Resuscitate]** form, but by then he would have suffered way more than he needed to because you're just too selfish to let him go."

The doctors walked away, giving the woman time to think.

People becomes unreasonable when they're afraid and can't let go.

It was the five steps of Death, Denial – Anger – Desperation – Depression...

"...And finally '_Acceptances_'."

It's such an annoying sight.

In the first place, it was that man's own fault. If he didn't want this to happen, he shouldn't have tempted fate, he could have stop being a hero, let someone else take the risk. There's no law that says it has to be him that runs into that burning building to save lives. It's a path that he himself had chosen, and that woman should have understood what she was getting herself into when she married him... She should have realized the possibilities...

But still, she's held on to him... It's ridiculous.

Pisses him off so much just by looking at it.

The melodrama is so gross that it makes him want to puke.

"Tch... This is so full of shit..."

Accelerator couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

Kamijou Touma opened his eyes to the familiar ceiling of his personal ward in the hospital.

He tried to recalled what happened to him.

_Christmas... Grinch... Flying cars..._

He distinctively remembered that he was still conscious after winning that fight, which means whatever had knocked him out cold happened after that. His memories were still foggy from that time, either that or it was brain damage yet again. Though it hurts just thinking about it, Kamijou Touma forced himself to do it.

The words- "_I found you_", suddenly popped into mind. Kamijou immediately felt as if someone had injected ice water into his veins.

He remembered turning his head at the last moment...

Then he felt a punch...

And it was a very _**heavy**_ punch...

As he fell to the ground, he managed to get a final look at his attacker... That punch must have affected him a lot more than I had realized, cause it looks like... It almost look like...

_**A Gorilla with Twintails? **_

Touma felt a small bit of pressure being applies to his legs and right arm, looking down he saw Himegami using those particular body parts of his as a cushion for her head. Her body's rhythmic breathing sent an awkward yet interesting reaction throughout Kamijou's body.

"Don't wait her up or I'll kill you."

Those threatening words came from his other side.

"Fukiyose?"

"She's been here the whole day, along with Sister-san and that Tokiwadai girl... Ever since we heard that Tsuchimikado had brought you in, all of them had been worried sick about you."

"S-Sorry..."

"I hope that's not all you're going to do." She glared at him.

"Erm, first things first Fukiyose, could you tell me what's going on?"

She filled him in about all that has been happening for the last few days. About Maika, Himegami and Index wanted to surprise him with a secret Christmas Eve party. How they roped in Fukiyose, Misaka, and the rest of their class into it. Then they had to work part-time at a maid cafe... Up to the part where Tsuchimikado dragged his sorry unconscious butt to the hospital while running from what he described as a "_**800 pound gorilla with twintails**_".

Yeah, that last part didn't really make sense to anyone either, but he swore that's what he saw.

"Now that things have turned out like this, there's no way anyone would be in a celebrating mood... Damn it Kamijou, they've really worked so hard for this and wanted to surprise you..."

"I see..."

Fukiyose sighed, she had known Kamijou Touma for a long time. There's no need to grill him hard about this- He's the type that would beat himself up anyway.

"So right now, that Sister-san and that Middle school girl are calling in some favors from the hospital and are planning to carry out the party here."

"Wait, huh?" Touma was genuinely surprised.

"Didn't you hear was I've said? Everyone has worked too hard for this party to go to waste because of you. There's still some time left, the event would start at six, I'll be heading back to the shop to lend them a hand... Aisa would show you which room it's at... If you do anything inappropriate to her..."

"Fukiyose, I... Thanks for staying till I wake up..."

"Hmph... Don't misunderstand the situation, I didn't do it for you- _What's with that look?_"

Touma blinked.

"... Ah nothing, it's just... Why are you using the '_tsundere_' response- **OUCH**!"

Fukiyose threw an apple at his head before storming out of the room.

* * *

"Oh? So you were pouting here after all..." Heaven Canceller faked a look of surprised. "This room is for staff only you know..."

"_Tch!_"

Accelerator was slouching back on the couch with his legs resting on the coffee table while channel surfing with a bored expression. Heaven Canceller walked around the table and sat down on the opposite site of the sofa.

"Anything good?"

"Rerun of [HOUSE] is at four..."

Both Accelerator and Heaven Canceller were fans of medical drama series, but for different reasons.

A few moments of silence had passed before Heaven Canceller said anything.

"You know, the strangest thing happened just now... There's a patient in room 404, he's been in a comma for two weeks now, there was nothing his doctors could do. They were about to pull the plug when the craziest thing happen-"

The old doctor turned to look at the boy.

"When they entered the room, he had found him awake and wondering what's for dinner. Immediately they sent him for a hundred and one brain scans to determine if he's okay... Every test came back negative, it's as if his brain trauma had never happened...They're calling it a _**Christmas miracle**_."

"Ridiculous..." Accelerator yawned. "The doctors were probably just too eager to celebrate the holidays so they hastily cut him short..."

"Well that's certainly a possibility... But when they asked the man if he remembered anything, all he could recall was a really bright light had blinded him, and the shadow of a person with wings..."

Heaven Canceller raised a brow.

"...He thought he had seen an '**Angel**'."

Accelerator scoffed as he picked up the remote.

"Take it from me, brain damage can do funny things to a person's perception..."

A few minutes had passed without either of them saying a word until finally,

_"So why did **you **do it?"_

Accelerator lowered the volume of the television.

He thought long and hard about that as well.

"It's such a boring and stupid sight that I couldn't stand it... It makes me sick seeing how pathetic they look... That's all..."

Accelerator increased the volume back to it's original state.

Heaven Canceller smirked.

"...That kind of '_tsundere_' respond is getting old already you know."

* * *

"You could have woke me up..."

"But Fukiyose told me to let you rest!"

"...How sly, using my friend as an excuse..."

"Hey wait a minute! Aren't you misunderstanding something here?"

Kamijou Touma wasn't seriously injured from his fight, but Himegami still insist on supporting his arm while pulling him along and saying "_Here, here_." Kamijou notice that the two of them were in quite close proximity with each and brought this up to Himegami if she was bothered by it. To which she replied something along the lines of "_It can't be helped_" in a very mouse-like voice.

They took the elevator to the top floor, crossed a couple more hallways before arriving at the destination. Suddenly, Himegami's phone vibrated.

"...Right now... Okay, I see... no, it's fine..."

"What is it?" Kamijou asked.

"Fukiyose needs help bring the drinks, the Aogami Piece had gone off to grab the boys from our class to carry the heavy equipment, and Tsuchimikado is currently dodging his sister..."

"I see... Himegami before you go... I just want to say thanks."

Time stopped.

"...What for?"

"I heard that you were working really hard for me..."

Touma caught hint of a light blush before she turned her head away.

_"...You really are cunning... Using words like that..."_

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Said Himegami as she turned and left.

But not before she socked him one in the face... '_Lightly_'.

Yet another '_tsundere_' response.

* * *

Suddenly the break room that was meant for staff personnel only had gotten a lot more crowded.

"Hurry up! It's about to start! said Misaka as Misaka urges the three adults into the room!"

Yomikawa Aiho, Tessou Tsuzuri, Yoshikawa Kikyou gather together in front of the television screen for the Academy City Christmas party Live.

"Oi Tessou! Get in here already!" Yomikawa yelled at her colleague.

"Ehh! B-But is it really okay?"

"Shut up and do it already!" Accelerator yelled in frustration.

"Eeep!"

"...This room is for staff only..."Heaven Canceller sighed.

* * *

Kamijou Touma knocked on the door four times, then cautiously open it.

The room was very dark, but he could just about make out the boxes and furniture lying all over the place.

Suddenly the lights were switched on and the room explodes like a flash bang going off.

Touma instinctively shielded his eyes, but soon felt a heavy kick to his gut.

As he was rolling back from the impact, a second powerful set of jaws clamped down hard on top of his head. In response, Touma grabbed the girl gnawing at his head and wretched her free from his skull. The girl gracefully flipped in mid air and landed on her feet.

"W-WHAT? Index! And Misaka?"

Both of them were wearing their maid outfit from the cafe, but Touma was in no position to question their reasons, nor could he afford to take in this bountiful sight.

"_**Touma... What were you doing..."**_

"_**You... Have a lot of nerve..."**_

Sensing that he was in a very dangerous life and death situation, Touma quickly tried to explain himself.

_"Ah! Quite a few things had happened! A really gigantic troublesome problem occurred and everything..."_

"_**Just a few things?"**_

"_**I don't think it was only a few..."**_

"Wait! I can explain! There was a Grinch and-!" Touma begin telling his story about how he and Tsuchimikado were chasing a lead about a Grinch that had entered Academy City and was seeking to change the world by stealing Christmas. He was smart enough to avoid mentioning that the Grinch was actually a pretty girl with exotic green hair instead of the ugly creature in the story. He goes on to describe his high octane fight scene in the multi-storey parking lot, and concluded with being knocked out by a gorilla with twintails.

_"...And that's what happened."_

"Touma, do you take me for an idiot! There's no such thing as a [Grinch]!" Index growled and her fangs flashed.. "That's just a children story!"

"A GORILLA? ARE YOU STUPID OR ARE YOU RETARDED?" Electrical sparks flew from Misaka's hair.

"B-But it really happened! Kamijou Touma is not the kind of person to have such an active imagination. Nor is he the type to tell such an unbelievable lie!"

Both Index and Mikoto were in no mood for these kind of nonsenses.

_**"DIE!"**_

_**"AHHHHH! I'm sorrry! I'm really sorry!"**_ Touma screamed as he ran around the room dodging fangs and lightnings and iron sand whip.

_This is becoming really dangerous! W...What should I do?_

_**"Do you have any idea... How we had spent the last few days!" **_Mikoto screamed.

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I was really caught up in a mess and-!"_

_**"It doesn't matter what kind of mess you were in!"**_ Index shouted.

_"Wahh! That was too dangerous! Stop it please, I'm still injured!"_

The girls caught up and tackled him, working together as one they unleashed a three-hit-tag-team-combo-attack, Index and Mikoto stomp hard on both his foot, followed up with a perfectly synchronized knee jab to his abdomen, before bring him to the ground with a palm strike to his head, they used their combine weight as a leverage to pin Touma down, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

Touma closed his eyes tight to prepare for the worst... But it never came.

Instead, he felt something wet dripping onto him, he looked up and saw tears forming in both their eyes.

"_Touma don't have any idea how worried we were for you!"_

"_Stop getting yourself hurt all the time already damn it!"_

His surprise look soon gave way to a kind smile. Touma slowly reached out with both hands to touch their heads.

"_...I'm sorry, I truly am very sorry..." _

_

* * *

_

After venting their frustrations, both Index and Mikoto had finally calmed down enough to get off from on top of Touma. Both of them offered to pull him up. Index immediately asked about his opinion of their clothes, the words Kamijou Touma spoke next were only for the two of them to hear- Whatever they were, it made Index a happy girl, and it made Mikoto a **REALLY **happy tomato as she tried to stop herself from a mental meltdown.

"So what can I do to help with the party?"

"Before that... This is our present to you..."

Index took out a simple box wrapped in generic Christmas wrapping paper, secured with a bright red ribbon.

"So hurry up and open it already!" Mikoto urged him.

Kamijou Touma carefully removed the ribbon, unwrapped the paper, and opened the box to find...

...Nothing, it was empty.

"Uh? What gives? There's nothing-" No sooner that he said those words, his eyes spotted a single white slip of paper at the bottom of the box, much like the ones Oriana Thomson had used before.

The words, "Sky Love Hurricane Kiss!" was written on it.

That's when Mikoto and Index sprung their ultimate trap.

Kamijou can feel the soft texture of the lips, as well as the hard jagged teeth. That warm thing between the two rows of teeth should be the tongue. The breath warmer than Kamijou's body temperature blows onto his face from both sides. It was a solid ten seconds before the both of them pulled back, looking embarrassed.

"So..."

"How was it...?"

At that moment, no matter how much Kamijou Touma tries to deny it... At that moment... That moment... The two of them... Those girls in outrageously attractive maid costume... In his eyes...

...Are too freaking cute for his body to handle.

* * *

Outside, it's T-minus 10 till the start of the festival.

The titanic crowd composing of students and adults from every corner of this city gathered before the stage had fought the cold weather just to be here to see their favorite celebrities.

Among them was a small group consist of three girls and one (un)lucky guy.

"Super! We made it just in time!" Exclaimed Saiai. "Come on they're about to start!"

Trying to catch up behind her was the rest of the new team [ITEM]. Rikou held on tightly to Shiage's hand while Mugino dragged him by imprisoning his other arm. It was all that Shiage could do to stop Mugino from carving a bloody path open just for them. With Saiai leading the way, the four of them were somehow able to squeeze through the incredibly dense crowd to reach the front and center stage, where the action is at.

High above the stadium in the adjacent building was a coalition of Esper that was form for the sole purpose of Operation [Niflheim].

"Wow, there's certainly a lot more people this year..."

The one who spoke those words were none other than Sogiita Gunha.

The Number Seven Level 5 of Academy City.

Just for this very special occasion, he had volunteered his services to oversee this operation. Gunha is easily recognizable due to him wearing his modified white uniform, where he wears the jacket over his shoulders as somewhat like a make-shift cape. He also wears a white headband on his forehead to match his overall style. But the most noticeable part of his ensemble is wearing a Rising Sun shirt, which aptly matches his personality.

It seems that not even the hell-cold weather to bring down his burning soul.

"_S-Sogiita-san, I j-just want to say that it's been a great honor w-working with a Level 5 such as yourself!"_ Mitsuko Kongou, a Level 4 wind base Esper, expressed her appreciation to the high school boy.

"Huh? Er, okay I guess..."

Behind her was Awatsuki Maaya and her friend Wannai Kinuho, both of them were water base Espers from Tokiwadai Swimming Team, and could be seen fawning over him.

Gunha checked his watch again for the time before addressing the quiet girl beside him.

"It's nearly show time, get your girls ready! Don't forget that it's your responsibility to synchronize all of their timing together! Operation [Niflheim] is about to commence!"

"No problem."

The girl coolly replied.

Because she is the 'Queen' of Tokiwadai.

Several hundred meters in the opposite direction of the stadium stood the Windowless Building- The Invincible fortress that belongs to none other than General Director Aleister.

Within the walls of his domain were several high resolution screens displaying almost every corner of the city at once.

"It's it about time to start?"

The voice was that of a woman, it came from one of the screens that wasn't showing a place in Academy City, but rather a private quarter within the St George Cathedral in Britain.

"Indeed, are you sure you don't want to see it? I can have a live feed of the broadcast directed to your monitor..."

Laura laughed.

"Ohoho, why would I want to see man-made snow when there's tons of them here in Britain created beautifully from the hands of God himself? No thank you, Aleister. I prefer my miracles without artificial favoring."

"Oh well that's a shame... But I would think that any feat of God that man could replicate, should be considered the greater 'miracle', and one more worthy of praise..."

The atmosphere was tense as the two of them stared down the other with a fake smile. But such is the relationship between the leaders of the two world power, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"...Merry Christmas General Director Aleister."

"...And to you too, Archbishop Laura."

Far away from the dark and icy domain of the Windowless Building, the atmosphere at the stadium couldn't be any more heated up despite the cold winds.

Finally it was time to begin.

The MC's voice boomed from the high powered speakers.

"AND NOW TO KICK START THE SHOW, LETS WELCOME OUR VERY FIRST PERFORMER! THOUGH THEY COULDN'T BE HERE PHYSICIALLY, THEIR VERY IMAGE HAVE BEEN RECREATED IN 3D USING THE LATEST IN COMPUTER GENERATED HOLOGRAPHIC TECHNOLOGY DEVELOPED RIGHT HERE IN ACADEMY CITY-"

The crowd erupts with cheers and cries.

"-AND NOW, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER... FOR THE AMAZING MUSICIAL DUO- "_**CLARIS**_"! AS THEY PERFORM THEIR HIT SINGLE- [_**IRONY**_]!"

_(High above the stadium in the adjacent building...)_

"Okay that's the signal!" Gunha issued the command to the coalition of Espers. "THIS IS IT PEOPLE! Operation [Niflheim] is a '_go_'! I repeat, we are '_go_' for [Niflheim]!"

"Who came up with such a bad taste in naming?"

"SHUT UP!"

With the timing synchronize by the 'Queen of Tokiwadai' herself, more than a hundred water, wind and ice Espers unleash their power at once into the air. Though it might seem like an random display of powers, but with the proper coordination- all of their powers combine together in such a way that it created a spectacular result.

In an instance... Billions of artificial snow flakes begin raining down throughout Academy city.

"IT'S WORKING! KEEP IT UP GUYS!"

At that moment in time, nobody cared that it was a phenomenon created by man to replicate nature... So what if it is?

Doesn't mean it can't be beautiful.

* * *

_Don't be so kind to me, what kind of face should I make?  
With all the words that have piled up, I can't see your face from the side..._

_

* * *

_

As the Academy City Christmas celebration begins in the stadium, all over the city many individuals find their own little ways to celebrate.

Some choose to spend a romantic evening with their better half hold up in a Judgment office with no one else but themselves in their own little world. Konori Mii and Kurozuma Wataru watches the snow from behind the windows, they still have a lot of lost time make up, but at least for this one day, they can afford to take it one step at a time.

In this city full of sadness, a lot has happened in one year. But as Kiyama Harumi learns, despite all the bad thing one has done, there's no rule that says you can't still spend time with your students smiling in Christmas.

Of course, not everything has a happy ending, this is especially true for the gorilla- _I mean_, Shirai Kuroko who ended up not spending any time with her beloved Onee-sama. Fortunately for her, Misaka Mikoto isn't the only one in her life. Accompanying her as she tries to get drunk on the eggnog is fellow Judgment member Uiharu Kazari and her friend Saten Ruiko, who in turn brought along her friends - Mako-chin, Akemi, and Muu-chan.

Elsewhere, the Misaka Network is filled with greetings from every corner of the globe.

* * *

_Where is it? I can't find the key I lost...  
Sigh…I'm so tired of acting so stubborn whenever we disagree..._

_It's just a little too far for my hand to reach...  
But I wonder if I truly want to grasp that shadow of yours!_

_Don't be so kind to me... See? we'll hurt each other again...  
With all the lies that have piled up, I'm unable to move anymore._  
_Don't look at me with those eyes, just what kind of face should I make?  
I'm completely lost now, but maybe someday I'll be able to smile once more... _

_

* * *

_

_"Etazali onii-chan hurry up already, I'm staving."_

The younger girl grabbed him by his hand and dragged him along.

_"Xochitl w-wait! Slow down!"_

Walking hand in hand were two Aztec Magicians. Though their relationship is still uncertain and unstable, as long as they're both alive, there is still time to make things right.

_"Come on Musujime-chan the party has already started!"_

_"Ehh? Why do I have to-!"_

On the other side, a tiny Komoe-sensei tries to pull an unwilling Awaki to the hospital where all her lovely students have worked so hard to organize a Christmas party.

_"Nobody should have to spend Christmas alone! This is sensei's honest belief, so Musujime-chan can scream and curse all she wants, but I will never let you be alone tonight!"_

_"..."_

The truth is, if Awaki didn't want to go, Komoe sensei couldn't force her. Deep down inside... Even for a person like her... After all she had done... Awaki still wanted someone to say those kinds of things to her.

_"That's right Awaki-yan!"_

_"WAHHH? Tsuchimikado, you bastard! Where did you come from?"_

_"Never mind that, come on Komoe-sensei! Let get Awaki-yan to the party asap!"_

_"Don't call me by my name damnit! And quit pushing me! I can walk fine by myself!"_

_

* * *

_

_It feels like I've spent so many days with you  
But still, the words we exchanged were too few._

_The distance between you and me is getting just a little closer...  
__But I can't catch up to you – even though there's just a little left to go!_

_Don't be so kind to me... See, we'll hurt each other again.  
With the lies that have piled up, I can't hear your words._

_Hiding my true voice, I hum this melody.  
I'll entrust this body of mine... To my slowly changing heart._

_

* * *

_

Elsewhere in Japan, Yamisaka Ouma, the man who once had the resolution to give up his life to save the woman he loves, finds her smiling in his arms on this special day. Indeed, had he gone through with his plan, had that boy not stop him in time, he would have never known this happiness that he's feeling right now. At the same time, both Kamijou parents and the Misaka household are doing whatever it is that adults do when their children aren't around...

Far away across the seas in the land of Britain, the church of Necessarius have gotten a little rough and noisy. In one corner we have Itsuwa and Stiyl Magnus both drinking themselves to death out of depression, with Tatemiya Saiji and the rest of the Amakusa trying to comfort them while Oriana Thomson tried to edge them on.

"COME BACK HERE ORSOLA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"STAND STILL SO I CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! STUPID ARCHBISHOP!"

Down the hallway, Orsola Aquinas was running from a scary Sherry Cromwell, followed by an equally pissed off Agnese Sanctis and her followers Sister Lucia and Sister Angelene. Running passed her in the opposite direction screaming was Archbishop Laura Stuart who in turn was being chased by a raging Kanzaki Kaori flashing her sword. With Lessar laughing on the sidelines at the spectacle and Sasha Kreuzhev looking exasperated.

And somewhere in the world, the '_**Strongest Couple'**__, _Ollerus and Silvia, were having a quiet Christmas dinner...

* * *

_I don't even know myself, even though I feel like I want to know more about you.  
I'll try to hold back these conflicting feelings, as I feel my way through these unseen walls!_

_

* * *

_

It didn't take long for the Aogami Piece, Fukiyose Seiri, Tsuchimikado Maika, Himegami Aisa to bring the rest of the class and than mention that some '_unexpected_' guests might be making their appearance later. Immediately Aogami kicked open the ice box and started handing out the beverages. Everyone was dancing and laughing and generally just fooling around. Index and Mikoto, after three days of partnership, immediately resume hostilities and began pulling each of Kamijou Touma's arms. Himegami looked somewhat envious by the side line while her Fukiyose face-palmed at the sight.

In the midst of all this chaos, a glimmer of light had caught Index's eyes.

For a moment, she could have swore that she saw Kazakiri Hyouka laughing with everyone.

* * *

_Don't be so kind to me, see? We'll hurt each other again.  
The lies that have piled up are just painful, right?_

_I want to go see you immediately, but I can't find my words...  
At the very least in the end, I want to show you my smile!_

_

* * *

_

_**Merry Christmas Everyone!**_

* THE END *


End file.
